List of lost Block Fort maps
This is a list of Block Fort maps that are considered lost. The playable map files either never were or no longer are available for download. If any of these maps are found, they will be removed from this list and be given seperate pages. Block-Fort v0.1 Created by Blackzim for the game Crysis. In his post he states that he is a fan of the Mario Kart games, that a smaller version of this map is in the works, and that if he got enough positive feedback he would create more maps based on the Mario Kart franchise. ScreenShot0003.jpg ScreenShot0002.jpg ScreenShot0001.jpg ScreenShot0000.jpg Block-Fort 2 lite This is the smaller map that Blackzim stated he was working on. The last post in his thread was him posting the download link for it. Unfortunately the file has been deleted from Rapidshare. Block Fort (Halo 2)(?) An incomplete design made by IrishRebelA07 at the Ghost of Onyx forums. Work on the map started as early as October 19th, 2009. The final update on the map was posted May 20th, 2010, wherein IrishRebelA07 said that more work would be done on it over the weekend. No version was ever made public. BlockFortOverview.jpg CryKart Block Fort The knowledge of this map comes from the webpage Endlesslands, the same page that the map Block Fort (Unreal Tournament) was released on. There are no details or screenshots of it, only a Youtube embed. The video and the account that uploaded it no longer exist. It's unlikely that this map was related to Block-Fort v0.1 or Block-Fort 2 lite. Block Fort (XNA) This version of Block Fort was created by Chris McKellar as a test of programming 3D in Microsoft XNA. It was completed sometime in the summer of 2008 and never released to the public. It does not appear in McKeller's online portfolio. BlockFort1.png BlockFort2.png Mario Kart 64: Block Fort A map made for the game Roblox. It became unavailable when the map's creator, eggfish2, removed it from their active places. It was active sometime after 8/2/2010. 1efcaaec06c80d7431513925ba3fd5bf.jpg Mario-Kart 64 Block Fort Battle Stage Another Roblox map that has been removed from its creators active places, and thus no longer playable. Created by Pacman92040 on 4/9/2011. Roblox6.png Block Fort (Mario Kart Source) This version of Block Fort was created by the user Intermission at the Mario Kart Source forums. His goal was to show off his mapping abilities in order to join the developers. Block Fort had already been made for Mario Kart Source, so it's unlikely that this version would be released in a playable state. Blockfofft.jpg Blockfoffrt2.jpg ONS-BlockFort-V5 A map for Unreal Tournament. Made by the user Kamek at the Omnipotents Forum. It appears to be two complete Block Fort maps connected to each other. It used the Waluigi Pinball theme as background music. Shot00271.png ONS-BlockFort-Omni-V2 Presumably, this is a less refined version of the above map. Dddddddddddddddd.jpg dm_blockfort_64_b1 A version of Block Fort for Counter Strike 1.6. It's hosted on a file sharing service not available in America. Download link here 45600177.jpg Block Fort (Lego Creator) We've received reports that at least one attempt was made to create Block Fort in the 1998 game Lego Creator. The map was completed, but its save file was corrupt. We know of no second attempt to recreate it. Category:Block Fort Category:Meta Category:Crysis Category:Roblox Category:Unreal Tournament Category:Counter Strike 1.6